Blood and Candy
by livexlovexlose
Summary: One is sugar. One is spice. And their love is anything but nice.


**A Little Bit of Background:**

**The Mushroom War caused great turmoil it what was once planet Earth. Radiation covered the globe, leaving nothing but disaster in its wake.**

Little Marcy opened the doors, though she was terribly frightened of what she would see.

Stuck in the abandoned storm cellar in some worn down, abandoned home, Marcy hadn't seen the world for over two weeks. Through those fourteen days, she heard nothing but the propellers of choppers flying a head, the loud _boom _after _boom _that caused the ground to shaken and her ceiling to crumble, and the screams of millions. She saw nothing passed the foot long of light that the oil lamp produced, until ten days in, when the oil ran out, and in its place was utter darkness. She had nothing to keep her company or comfort except an old picture of her mother and father.

**For Your Records:**

**Marcy's mother was gone. And her father? You'll meet him soon enough.**

Yes, her mother had put her in the abandoned storm cellar just before things got out of control and Marcy hadn't seen her since. Oh, how many times had the girl wished to see her mother's face, to feel the warmth of her in a hug? But her mother wasn't there for her. And she never would be again.

Then the fourteenth day came. All the noise and tension built on the world for the past few years dimmed as nothing but silence attacked the little girl's ears. There were no helicopters flying ahead, dropping bombs that punched the floor in anger, cause millions of innocents to scream as they took their final breath.

_Could it be? _She thought_, Could it all be over?_

Now despite being stuck in the deadly scenario she was placed in, Marcy was still young and still carried the ability to remain hopeful.

_Yes,_ _it was over._ Once the idea came to her, she smiled wide, like she had never smiled before in her life.

And while she was right, that didn't give her any reason to smile.

Little Marcy opened the doors, though she was terribly frightened of what she would see.

**A Glimpse at her view:**

**Rubble replacing the world around her. Smoke filling the air, carrying a foul, acidic smell in the air. Ash preserving the shapes of millions of corpses.**

Marcy looked unfazed as she walked out into the sun, into what was once the battlefield for the greatest war the world had ever seen, but now resembled more the cemetery for all of the fallen. And there were a lot of fallen.

Buildings that once stood tall had toppled over to the ground, catching on fire and releasing toxins into the poisonous air. As Marcy entered the heart of the city, she saw cars on their backs, windows shattered to pieces, and the streets filled with the rubble caused by human ignorance and error. There was no in sight. She was all alone. Once she let one tear fall, the rest came out with ease.

Yes, the war had ended, but only because there was nothing left in the world to destroy.

Suddenly she felt something cold press against her cheek. She looked up to see a man with white hair and a pointed nose. He looked so sick and glue. Through his round framed spectacles, he studied her with worry before he ran across the street to the broken window of a toy store, and when he came back, he placed something in her arms. A red doll with button eyes and flaccid arms.

"There, there," the man cooed. Marcy noticed the crown on his belt. "It's all going to be okay. What's your name?"

"Marceline," the girl replied between sniffles. The man introduced himself to her.

**On the Man:**

**He would become one of the people Marceline loved the most. His name is Simon Petrikov. At least, for now it is.**

And thus began the two's journey through the wreckage of the world. Simon did his best with her, but everything was so confusing for the girl. She put on a brave face as she learned to ignore the damage. She put on a brave face for her, as it was his job to save her.

But who was going to save him? Simon carried a trinket tied to his hip that dictated his life. He was at the will of a magical crown that was slowly turning him insane.

And one day, it did. Simon left Marcy only six months later. He was no longer Simon.

And Earth was no longer Earth.

**A Little bit of Background:**

**The Mushroom War was known for its nuclear weapons. The radiation leftover quickly took over, changing… everything.**

**A/N: It's really short, but I wanted to get it up there! School is starting in a few days for me, so updates will probably be slow. I hope you enjoyed and come back for more though! Some history I'm sure all of you know, but to set up the mood for the story.**


End file.
